In general, various computer memory technologies have been developed in semiconductor industry. A fundamental building block of a computer memory may be referred to as memory cell. The memory cell may be an electronic circuit that is configured to store at least one information (e.g., bitwise). As an example, the memory cell may have at least two states representing a logic 1 and a logic 0. The information may be maintained (stored) until the state of the memory cell is changed, e.g., in a controlled manner. The information stored in the memory cell may be read by determining the state of the memory cell. At present, various semiconductor process flows have been established to integrate various types of memory cells. The memory cells may be, for example, integrated on a wafer or a chip together with one or more logic circuits. In this case, the process flow for integrating the memory cell and the logic circuit may be adapted to manufacture both in an efficient way.